


Merely friendly slaps

by toomanyfandomsbutneverenough



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Spanking, but both enjoy it don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough/pseuds/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has to show Merlin how horseplay works. </p>
<p>This is what happens after the episode 5x03 "The Death Song of Uther Pendragon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merely friendly slaps

"What the hell was that?"

"It was, um... Horseplay". 

"No, Merlin, you're doing it all wrong. Why don't I show you?"

Merlin made a mistake. A horrible mistake.  
He couldn't take his eyes off Arthur's hands, him putting on the glove, his fingers flexing, balling into a fist, the leather stretching tight over the king's knuckles, showing off the fine hands of a warrior. 

"Bend over the bed.", Arthur commanded with a dangerous rumble in his voice. 

The sorcerer's eyes widened... In shock? No, as afraid as he was, there was also some kind of a good feeling, a pleasurable one, rising in him. 

"What are you waiting for? Do as I say.", Arthur insisted. 

A little bit awkward Merlin went over to bed, mumbling a "Of course, Sire".

Arthur followed. "I'm getting impatient.", he growled, putting a gloved hand on his servant's back.  
"Bent. Over". And with that Arthur pushed Merlin down, face to bed. 

He laid there in an strange angle, feet on the floor, everything above his hips on a extremely soft comforter only a royal could possess.  
It was kind of exciting. 

Merlin felt Arthur's fingers at his hips and suddenly his pants were down at his knees.  
Were they seriously doing this?  
And what actually were they doing?

"You need to be taught a lesson.", Arthur whispered in his ears. Then suddenly he felt a sharp slap at his butt.  
Merlin gasped, not really surprised but still... He didn't know. 

"And that's", Arthur began, "That's how you do horseplay. Did it arrive in that small brain of yours?"

Merlin wanted to response, but he didn't manage more than gulping. 

Another slap. "Answer me.", Arthur demanded.  
"Yes!", Merlin choked out.  
"Yes...?" "Yes, Master".

Arthur patted the butt gently. "Right. Good boy". You could hear the smugness in his voice, which made everything only worse, Merlin's penis even harder.  
Wait, he wasn't seriously getting an erection because of this, was he?

Arthur's hand came down hard again, the sound of leather against skin echoing through the room.  
"When I'm your master, who are you?", he demanded to know.  
When the answer didn't come immediately, another slap came down harder than before. 

"I -", Merlin whimpered, "I'm your servant. I'm yours to command".  
"Right again". When you heard Arthur's hoarse voice, you knew that he wasn't totally unaffected either. 

"Well", Arthur began again, "You behaved well, so only ten more slaps. For today. You're going to count with me, do you hear me?"  
"Yes.", Merlin panted, making a little moan at the first of ten slaps. 

"One.", he gasped. "Four.", he cried out. "Ten.", you couldn't really hear over his sobbing. 

Merlin stopped feeling the warm presence of Arthur behind him and nearly panicked, but then he felt oily fingers on him, gently kneading his reddened buttocks. But even the soft movement hurt on Merlin's sensitive skin and he whimpered again. 

"Sh.", Arthur said in a soothing voice he never heard before, "It's alright".

When Merlin began to relax under his touch, the other man started talking again.  
"This seems to have quite the effect on you". Arthur chuckled deeply, which made Merlin nearly swoon. "Maybe we should do this more often". 

Merlin turned his head and faced his friend with a warm smile. "Maybe".

**Author's Note:**

> The sexual tension in this scene was just too much, I couldn't resist writing this.


End file.
